


well worth the wait

by Budapest_All_Over_again



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budapest_All_Over_again/pseuds/Budapest_All_Over_again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 13 years, he gets to see that smile again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	well worth the wait

Remus became a teacher for three reasons.

The first was that he had nowhere else to go. He couldn't exactly advertise 'Werewolf wants work' in the Daily Prophet, and Dumbledore was gracious enough to allow him to teach.

The second was that he was good at what he did. He had received nothing less than an Exceeds Expectations in Defence Against the Dark Arts in his seven years at Hogwarts, after all.

The third, to put it simply, was that he loved it. He didn't enjoy marking hundreds of essays every week, or giving out detentions to unruly students. It was when a student had a 'Eureka!' moment – when a student finally understood something. A certain smile would sneak onto the student's face, and Remus would be satisfied that he'd done a good job.

This probably explained why he'd been so eager to help Harry with his fear of Dementors. Yes, he would've helped the student learn how to do a Patronus, no matter who it was. But Harry was different. He looked identical to his father (except his eyes – he had his mother's eyes). To see James smile again, through Harry, would be a miracle.

After Harry and Hermione rescued Sirius from the Dementor's Kiss, Harry told the Professor all about it. And Remus couldn't help but grin when Harry got to the part about him warding off a hundred Dementors, as that smile he missed so much crept onto Harry's face. That one expression made the hours of homework marking and detention supervising worthwhile.


End file.
